<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>J is for Justice; Kunti &amp; Madri by MayavanavihariniHarini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365344">J is for Justice; Kunti &amp; Madri</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini'>MayavanavihariniHarini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hindu Religions &amp; Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I won’t be able to do justice to your expectations, sister… I know my limitations."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>J is for Justice; Kunti &amp; Madri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts">avani</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have a request for you, sister.”</p>
<p>Kunti spins around in dismay.</p>
<p>
  <em>Madri!</em>
</p>
<p>Her dismay instantly turns into disgust.</p>
<p>
  <em>What do you want from me now, you arrogant, cunning, reckless creature? Won’t you even let me enter my husband’s funeral pyre in peace? </em>
</p>
<p>“Tell me Madri,” Kunti tries her best to sound courteous.</p>
<p>“Don’t go, sister,” Madri pleads, clasping her hands. “ I have been the cause of Aryaputra’s death. I should be the one to die, not you. Please, please stay.”</p>
<p><em>Too little, too late, </em>Kunti wants to blurt out.</p>
<p>“You need to stay, sister, for the sake of our sons. You MUST,” begs Madri.</p>
<p>“I trust you to be competent enough to look after our sons, Madri,” Kunti states bluntly.</p>
<p>“No, sister. I don’t trust myself about that,” Madri hangs her head. “I won’t be able to…” she pauses, wiping her tears, “I am not as impartial as you. I won’t be able to look after your sons as my own.”</p>
<p>She finally looks directly into Kunti’s eyes. “I won’t be able to do justice to your expectations, sister… I know my limitations. If you stay, I will die with the satisfaction that my sons are in safe hands.”</p>
<p>For the first and the last time, Kunti looks at her co-wife with newfound respect.</p>
<p>“Our sons will be fine, sister,” she whispers, embracing her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>